


coffee

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Coffee, Drabble, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Teddy brings Amelia coffee.





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this is like 200 words I wrote at like one am so I can't be judged 
> 
> enjoy

**64. **“It’s two sugars, right?”**  
**

 

“It’s two sugars, right?” Teddy asked as she handed the cup of coffee over to Amelia. The other woman looked almost dead on her feet, she was almost passed out against the wall she had taken to leaning on.

Amelia smiled slightly, it was the only movement from her, and if Teddy didn’t know any better, she could have sworn she saw a tiny blush spreading across her face. “Yeah,” Amelia said, slowly moving to grab the cup. “Two sugars, milk-”

“And a little cinnamon,” Teddy finished. It wasn’t weird that she knew Amelia Shepherd's coffee order off by heart, they lived together for god's sake, so not weird at all. 

This wasn’t the first time Teddy had brought her coffee anyway. Okay so maybe she hadn’t _ordered it_ before. But still.

Amelia smiled again and shifted slightly. “You are a lifesaver, Teddy Altman.” The coffee was still very fresh, therefore very hot, but that didn't stop Amelia from taking a large gulp after she finished speaking. 

“Yeah, I've heard that once or twice,” Teddy teased. Amelia didn’t respond, focused on her coffee. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“As great as this coffee, and my current company is, I have a surgery in,” Amelia pulled out her phone and glanced at the time, “Five and a half hours. So I'm off to spend most of that time sleeping.” She gave a mock salute, gave Teddy a small smile again, and walked away. Leaving Teddy alone, with her own coffee, and a small smile on her face as she sipped her coffee and watched Amelia walk away. 

Yeah, it wasn’t weird that she knew Amelia’s coffee order. After all, who could ever forget anything about that woman.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeet, expect more of these 
> 
> comments & kudos make my day!
> 
> (p.s: leave a number from 1-99 + a ship and i'll probably write it!)


End file.
